To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide communication services while allowing for a user's mobility. In response to to the rapid development of technology, the mobile communication systems have reached a stage of not only providing voice communication services but also high-speed data communication services.
In recent years, a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) system has developed a standard to be used as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems. The LTE system is technology for implementing high-speed packet-based communication having a transmission rate of hundreds Mbps which is higher than a current transmission rate, and standardization for the LTE system has been almost completed.
Currently, the discussion of an LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system that has improved transmitting rates by combining a variety of new technologies for the LTE system is underway. The most typical one of the new technologies may include carrier aggregation (CA).
In a CA scheme, one terminal performs a data transmitting/receiving operation using a plurality of downlink carriers and a plurality of uplink carriers, unlike the technology of the related art in which a terminal performs a data transmitting/receiving operation using one downlink carrier and one uplink carrier.
Currently, however, only the intra-evolved Node B (ENB) CA is defined in an LTE-A system. This may result in reducing the applicability of a CA scheme, thus causing the possible problems that a macro cell and a pico cell cannot be aggregated especially in a scenario where a plurality of pico cells and one macro cell are operated in an overlapping manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.